Flint and Fire
by Jinx
Summary: Sparks fly between Max and Alec, but how bad will they burn each other? M/A
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The story is mine. Max, Alec and anyone else recognisable are not.

Authors Note: This is a possible series but I'll see how its reviewed. Set before Exposure. But after Berrisford Agenda. Max/Alec of course, what else is there? Angst and darkness to come, I promise, just wanted a little levity to start cause Dark Terror wiped me out.

FLINT AND FIRE

Chapter 1 - Sparks

The punch came clear out of nowhere and knocked Alec on his ass. One hand automatically rubbing his jaw he looked up from his position on the ground outside Jam Pony to see the familiar sight of Max's angry countenance. _It's a wonder I recognise her when I'm standing up since she spends her whole time knocking me down._ Alec thought sardonically.

"Hey Max, how ya been?" He managed a small sarcastic grin as he squinted against the rare sunlight that had managed to struggle past the grey clouds that generally hung over the decaying city of Seattle. Alec pushed himself to his feet and gave a quick wave to a few curious bystanders. "I'm fine folks, nothing to see here." He lifted his shoulders in a quick shrug muttering under his breath. "Just an innocent man getting beat up by a PMSing transgenic."

"What did you just say!" Max hissed at the object of her ire, one hand shoving him back a step.

Tiring faster than usual of their interplay as he had no idea what the hell Max was so pissed off about this time, Alec grabbed her hand before she had a chance to push him again. "Cut it out Maxie." He stepped forward a serious look in the usually light hearted hazel eyes. "Or do you want to get us arrested by sector police? I'm sure that will do wonders to minimise the risk of exposure of our kind." He spoke quietly but intently.

Max wrenched her small hand out of Alec's. Perversely Alec found he missed the sensation of the delicate appendage in his own hand. "Yeah, I'm sure exposure of all of us was just what you were thinking of when you decided to rip off that jewellery store last night!" 

The accusation blind sided Alec as deftly as the punch had and Alec looked down at the small woman who was fairly radiating with hostile disgust. "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked with genuine confusion.

Max snorted in disbelief. "Please, spare me the act. Logan just called me, he got the while inside report from a contact in the police department. You stole half a million's worth of jewellery Alec, did you think no one would notice?"

Angry at the baseless accusation Alec took hold of Max by her upper arm and dragged her over to a relatively secluded corner. "Oh and of course no human has ever stolen something in Seattle!" Alec retorted as he released her.

"The perp jumped out a 4 story window and landed on his feet. Know any humans that can do that?" Max asked sarcastically. Alec's jaw clenched in response. "Now you should thank god that Logan was able to get the video footage which a hover drone shot from across the street. No thanks to you the news wont be hitting every television station and tabloid in the city!"

Alec's face screwed up in a feigning of look of contemplation. "And, just out of interest, why do you assume it was me and not one of the other hundred or so transgenic's you let out when you burnt down our only home?"

"Logan's seen the footage and told me it was you. And because only you would be dumb enough to pull a scam like this here and now and risk us all!" Max jabbed her finger into his chest as she uttered her words with obvious venom.

Alec knocked her hand away from him once again and tried to pretend the hurt that bloomed inside of him at her harsh words was really amusement or anger or anything other than what it was. He stepped back, his features carefully schooled into an expression of nothing. "Think what you like Max." Alec turned to go, but for some reason found himself turning around even as he stepped backwards. "But for the record - I didn't do it." Alec raised his hands in a gesture of innocence, his face blank, but the slight catch in his voice caused Max to hesitate from saying the instant insult that had sprung to mind. 

He just sounded so…Innocent.

The small doubt that had entered Max's mind didn't disappear as Alec did, entering Jam Pony to carry on his work day. She got back onto her bike, picking up her back pack and tried to forget the niggling creep of her conscience.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Uh" The half groan, half sigh escaped Max's lips as she watched the footage of the robbery on Logan's computer. Even through the poor lighting and awkward angle of the shot it was obvious to her that it wasn't Alec.

"Max?" Logan leaned forward in concern at the sound, a typically anxious expression on his face. "You alright?"

Max rubbed a hand over her face tiredly resenting the guilt blooming inside her and the unwanted irritation at Logan for making such a big mistake. "Yeah. Um why exactly did you tell me it was Alec that robbed the place?"

Confusion creased Logan's features as he gestured towards the screen. "It looks like him Max. Granted you cant make out his features but the colouring and height is about right…" Logan trailed off as he squinted at the screen closer. "Didn't you see the way he was moving, just like him."

Max bit her lip as she reminded herself that Logan was a civilian and had no training in this type of thing. "Logan aside from the fact this guy is at least 10 pounds heavier than Alec didn't you notice anything odd about his hand?" Logan frowned at Max apparently not getting it. 

Max sighed heavily. "This guy has a metal hand Logan. It looks cybernetic."

Logan's eyes widened and he spun in his chair back to the computer. "What are you talking about? I cant even make out his hand from this video." 

__

Of course. Max closed her eyes briefly as she realised she had used her enhanced sight on the stilled frame without even realising it. Logan obviously hadn't seen it cause his eyes weren't even good by human standards let alone transgenic. Logan was meanwhile enhancing the picture using his software. 

"Ahh." He said in comprehension as the clarity of the hand increased. "Oh." He added as he realised he had jumped to the wrong conclusion in accusing Alec. "Well its obviously not Zack." Logan said

"No." Max replied shortly preoccupied by the guilt of having attacked Alec earlier. Logan peered at Max earnestly over his spectacles. 

"Max its not your fault we thought it was Alec. I mean the guy is always running around causing trouble, what are we supposed to think when something like this happens." Logan gave her a small smile of comfort. "Its not like he's not done this sort of thing before, is it."

Max stared blankly at Logan for a minute. "So have I." She muttered. Logan looked away discomforted by the reminder. 

"Yeah well you don't do it anymore. You've learned that stealing is wrong." 

Max flinched as Logan casually laid out her 'conversion' of ethics on the subject of theft, but her expression softened at the love that was so clear in his blue eyes. "Yeah." She whispered, then she cleared her throat. "So. I guess this guy was probably in the same programme as Zack?" It was half a statement and half a question.

Logan shrugged turning back to his computer. "Looks like. Maybe he was physically or mentally defective for some reason and Manticore decided to use him for experimental procedures."

"So I guess I'll have to find him and stop this then." Max sighed at the thought of tracking one of her own and putting a stop on his activities. "We really cant afford this kind of exposure right now, if the public finds out about us…" 

"Hmm yes, it would cause a real panic. Hey why don't you ask Alec for a hand finding this guy. I mean he would know where this sort would proberly be staying or hanging out wouldn't he?"

Max shifted uncomfortably. "Uh I think I'll just handle this one on my own." She shrugged. "I don't think Alec will feel much like helping on this case."_ Not after this morning anyway._ Max winced to herself.

"Max." Logan looked mildly reprovingly at her. "Whatever differences you and Alec have you'll both have to work through in order to achieve the greater good." Logan considered the situation and concluded. "But your right, you can probably cope on your own. And you know you have me to back you up." He smiled at Max as he tapped his cell phone.

Max stood up and started for the door. "Yeah, I'll keep in touch, let me know if you get anything additional from your contacts." Max opened the door and was about to leave when Logan's voice stopped her.

"Oh and Max? If you can retrieve that jewellery that would be great. There were some very important historical pieces in that collection, it would be such a shame if they were just sold out of the country to who knows who."

"Right." Max nodded, her expression blank. "I'll see what I can do after I find the guy, persuade him to stop and put a lid on White and any other transgenic problems going on in the world."

Logan frowned to himself as Max exited his apartment. Was Max being sarcastic about the theft of important jewlery? _No she couldent be._

TBC.

A/N: Opps sorry any Logan lovers out there, that bashing just slipped in all by itself. Although it wasent really bashing, more… well…tapping.


	2. Scorching

Disclaimer: Are they up for adoption yet? Currently belong to Cameron etc. blah blah blah.

Authors Note: Okay hope you enjoy this, please review if you want me to continue because without it my muse hides crying in a corner.

****

FLINT AND FIRE

Chapter 2 - Scorching

Max shifted her feet feeling unusually hesitant. "Hey." She said simply to the man whose head was buried in the rust covered locker. Alec jerked back and saw Max standing there chewing on her lower lip. He eyed her emotionlessly.

"Hey." He said in the type of voice that discouraged any continuation of conversation. Alec turned back to his locker and stuffed a sweater into his back pack. 

Max sighed inwardly, this wasn't how she wanted this to go and as always when she felt guilty or nervous she hid it with the emotion she knew best. Anger. "You know it wasn't my fault. I mean your always doing this kind of stupid thing what were Logan and I supposed to think?" Max demanded.

A tight look passed Alec's face and compressed his normally smiling mouth into a twisted line. "So can I take that newest insult to mean you've found out it wasn't me that hit the jewellery store?" He asked sardonically.

Max winced slightly. This wasn't what she had planned. But as always every time she got near Alec he put each one of her raw nerves on edge. "Look I didn't come here to fight Alec-" Max tried to soften her tone but was interrupted by Alec slamming his locker shut.

"No? Well that sure as hell didn't sound like an olive branch of peace to me. Nor did it sound like an apology for baselessly accusing me of fucking up." Alec said challengingly his eyes cold as he surveyed the deceptively fragile looking woman in front of him. Max chose that moment to look up from the ground and she caught his gaze with her own. Warm brown eyes clashed with defensive hazel and for a spilt second Alec thought he saw such confusion and conflict before she shuttered her vulnerability with the best of Manticore training. Instead heat flared in her eyes at his words. 

"Its hardly baseless considering how many times you've fucked up in the past! Or do I really need to remind you of getting captured by White, losing me my baseball, costing me and Logan the cure…"

At the recitation of past events Alec felt his own temper snap. "Yeah God forbid you cant get it on with the almighty eyes only. You know Max maybe all you need is a good lay to get over your so called great love!"

Max fisted her hand in Alec's leather coat and fairly threw him against the lockers. "Don't- Don't even talk about what you cant understand. Maybe all you want out of life is some cheap whore in your bed but Logan and I mean more than that. God how could any woman ever trust you enough to love you?!"

__

Rachel. A car exploded in his head. Her scream echoed in his memory. His heart clenched in his chest.

Alec knocked Max's hand away from where she held him and before she could blink he reversed their positions, slamming her small body hard against metal. His large hands wrapped bruisingly against Max's slender wrists as he pinned her there. 

Max felt the first small spark of fear as she felt her back impact and the painful grip on her wrists. His eyes were wild and empty as he stared blindly at her face. "Alec." She whispered his name, afraid to startle him. Why was he acting this way? They had fought so many times and he had never looked like this before.

"Alec?" Another voice came from behind the pair. Sketchy was standing there looking worriedly at the scene before him. Alec's grip tightened instinctively. Max's gaze shifted to her friend and then back to Alec. 

"Alec." Max said softly but urgently, trying to break through to wherever he was. Alec blinked slowly and Max saw a glimmer of his old self come through. His eyes darted over her face and then to his hands where he was still clenching her wrists.

Alec released her as though her skin was on fire. Leaping back he stumbled into Sketchy who despite his concern at situation steadied his drinking buddy. "Hey man, you alright?" Alec looked at Max who shakily folded her arms across her chest, subtly pulling her sleeves down to hide the bruises already darkening where he had held her. 

"Yeah." Alec shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair, his tell of heightened emotions. He looked at Max. "I just-" He stumbled over what to say. The look in her eyes horrified him. She looked… Afraid. "Max, I'm sor-"

"I gotta go." Max pushed past both Alec and sketchy as she headed out of the locker room. Alec listened to Normal yell after Max as she apparently ran out of Jam Pony at breakneck speed. Leaning his head against wall he cursed himself. He had lost control. He had let himself fight with Max and his feeling and past ghosts got the better of him.

"Fuck!" Alec slammed his fist into the metal of the locker, welcoming the stinging pain that instantly throbbed in his hand. Sketchy stepped back instinctively. 

"What's going on dude? Is Max okay?" Alec turned and faced his best friend. The other man looked at him with a cross of wariness and worry, obviously confused about what he had walked in on.

"Everything's fine Sketch." Alec managed to get out over the lump in his throat. "Max and I were just having a few words and things got out of hand."

Sketchy looked distinctively not reassured. "Yeah I could see that. Look man I know you wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose but I gotta say it looked intense." With that Sketchy walked away.

Alec closed his eyes. The caution in Sketchy's eyes when he looked at him hurt. His friend seemed doubtful even when claiming he knew Alec wouldn't hurt anyone. _Hurt anyone… God if he knew… So many people, even those I love…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Max rushed out of Jam Pony with a parcel clutched close to her chest. She was physically and emotionally shaken by what had just occurred. For a moment, just a moment she had been afraid of Alec, afraid that he would hurt her. Shame filled her at the recognition of her fear followed closely by guilt. _ I pushed him, I just had to keep pushing his buttons didn't I._ Max thought angry at herself. _Alec would never hurt me, I know he's a jerk but he never even hurt me when I was his mission back at Manticore and he was under orders._

Max jumped on her bicycle and rode off down the damp streets of Seattle, trying to hide from the thoughts that ran riot in her mind. I still have to find this guy who ripped off the jewellery store. 

Max mentally rolled her eyes at the memory of Logan's lecture and then instantly berated herself for it. Logan was only trying to help her be a better person, to be more than Manticore had intended. She hated the way she felt herself rebel against his controlling nature sometimes and the instinct to behave as the soldier she had been trained to be and the tough street wise cat burglar she had learnt to be. It was all very well for Logan to preach his morals and ethics on what was appropriate behaviour but he had never been tortured and brain washed as a child, never abused, never had to survive on the streets alone and unloved.

She had done the best she could with what life had given her and sometimes the expectations Logan seemed to have just seemed too - unattainable. Max felt a deep shame inside her betrayal. I'm doing what's right aren't I? She argued to herself. I'm finding this guy, helping Eyes Only, looking out for every transgenic in the city, what more can I do? Yet it was never enough, Max knew this, in the eyes of Logan could it ever be enough to change what she was at the core of her being. 

A genetically engineered freak trained to kill. No matter how much Max fought that label, it was what she was.

TBC.


End file.
